


Everything’s Going to Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’re going to perform their predebut track TOP GANG soon, but Win is nowhere to be seen and Huijun is worried.
Kudos: 74





	Everything’s Going to Be Okay

“We were talking about barista...” Minjae said, holding the camera. 

It came to no surprise that none of them really knew how to properly do these things, since they hadn’t even debuted yet. They were currently backstage on Music Bank, to perform their predebut track “TOP GANG.”

After some seconds of silence passed by, Castle J says something, but not audible enough, so Minjae tries once again. “Castle J wore ‘I don’t need a mustang.’”

As they laughed at it, they seemed to finally have something to talk about. But, Huijun wasn’t paying much attention. Their group, MCND, consisted of five people— but there were only four there. He peered through the people, trying to find a certain boy with pink hair amidst the staff.

“Where is—“ he unconsciously said out loud, quickly stopping himself before the others heard him and it was caught on tape. He tried to concentrate on Minjae recording them, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop looking for the younger. His eyes naturally wondered towards the crowds of people, and after his curiosity turned to worry, he left. 

As he walked away, BIC and turned to look at him, giving him a confused look but soon returned his attention back to Minjae and Castle J. 

Excusing himself in between the multiple staff members, he flipped his head in all directions only growing more concerned when he didn’t find the pink-haired head. 

“Excuse me?” The stylist, whom he had called, turns around and gives him a small smile. “Have you seen Win?”

“No, why don’t you ask the hairstylist over there? I think I saw her doing his hair.”

“Thank you,” he says to her at last, before heading after the hairstylist who was on her phone. “Excuse me? Have you seen Win?” 

“I’m sorry— what did you ask?” She puts her phone down, directing her attention to Huijun. 

“Do you know where Win is?”

“Oh, I was just working on his hair but he said he needed to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay, thank you,” he bowed to her and set off to the bathroom, where he hoped the younger was. After struggling to get past through the people, he managed to arrive at the hallway. He could see some other female idols recording their own videos, as well as some male idols chatting. 

He felt embarrassed— those were all seniors, who were much more experienced than him. The thought that he’d have to not only perform to their fans, but seniors who were possibly watching them backstage while waiting for their own turn was nerve wrecking. 

Upon arriving at the bathroom, he opened the door revealing five stalls, four of which were open. He sighed, relieved at the sight of the pair of sneakers he had seen the maknae put on. With now, much more of a calm mind, he walked slowly to the door and knocked just softly.

“Win?” He called, but got no answer. “Junhyuk?”

“Yes?” The younger finally spoke, his voice small and fragile, which wasn’t common to hear— especially since his voice is so deep for his age.

“Why are you here? You’ve been missing for a while.” Silence again. “Junhyuk... are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the younger said in a steady voice, but Huijun could still point out the nervousness in his tone.

“Junhyuk, come out, please.”

After a few seconds, he heard the click of the lock and the door of the stall opened slightly, with Win peaking through the small gap. “Please~ come out,” when the door opened completely, he smiled but didn’t get one in return. 

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t say anything, just kept silent with his head hung low as he stepped outside. Huijun grabbed his shoulders and caressed them softly, causing the maknae to look up. “Are you nervous?”

He hesitated, but nodded. The older chuckled and pulled him into a hug, letting his nose sniffle the younger’s hair. With his arms wrapped around his shoulders, he could feel his body shaking. He was nervous, too, but not to the point of shaking.

“You don’t need to be, okay? We already performed TOP GANG before, and you did great in all of them. You’re great. You know that you’re constantly attracting people to our group after every performance, right?” Win’s head left the older’s shoulder as he lifted it up to meet his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but Huijun saw the uncertainty in his eyes and that was more than enough. “It’s true— you’re amazing. You’re so young, 15, and still so talented, dancing and rapping so well. You’re also really cute. You always do your best in every performance and it shows. Everything’s going to be okay, and even if it doesn’t, I’ll be here to make you feel better.”

Win immediately gripped on the other’s jacket and pulled him in, burying his face on his neck again. The words he had just listened to made him feel much better, and the soft pats he was receiving only adding to it. He often felt like this— nervous and unsure of things, and though he knew he had his four hyungs to count with, he felt like he should deal with it himself. Wouldn’t he be burdening them?

Huijun, on the other hand, felt ashamed. He was his hyung— it was his responsibility to care and look out for him. He was only an year older, so there wasn’t much he could help him with, after all, he was still as much of a kid and immature as him. Still, he often forgets Win needs a lot of care, since he doesn’t talk much about how he feels. His hyungs are the pillars who help him stand up, and so is he. He needs to help him stand up, and let him know he doesn’t need to do it alone.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and the younger looked up, once again, with a confused expression.

“For what?”

“I should’ve come sooner,” he confessed, feeling the shame rise up his throat and leave a bitter taste. Win shook his head rapidly, not understanding his hyung.

“It’s okay; I wasn’t intending on letting anyone know.”

“Why?”

“I... didn’t want to burden you and the others.”

“You’re not a burden,” he cupped his face, carressing his cheeks. “Never were, either.”

Win tried not to let his glee evident, but his smile was still huge. “Let’s go back, hyung, the hairstylist is still waiting for me.”

Both left the bathroom, hand in hand, smiling to themselves, both relieved from negative feelings. Once they reached the place we were at, the look of worry and panic on the hairstylist’s face was obvious; Win felt guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he bowed to her, but she simply tapped his head and smiled, signaling him to sit down.

“Where were you?” Castle J walks up to them, and Huijun opens his mouth to speak but remembers what the younger said— that he wasn’t going to let any of them know. Should he tell him? He looked at the mirror in front of them, staring at Win’s eyes, waiting for his response. 

As if he could understand what his hyung meant by that stare, he shook his head slightly while biting the side of his lower lip. The other immediately understood, and turned back to the leader. “Sorry, we were looking for some snacks.”

“It’s okay, at least you two are here now; we’re going up in a few minutes,” he sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “We’ve already performed this song before, but I’m still so nervous.”

“I think we all are,” Minjae, who was sitting down on the couch, said as he walked closer to the three. “BIC hyung just went outside to buy a few snacks for him to calm down a bit. I’m nervous, too.”

“Everything’s going to be okay, and even if it doesn’t, we’ll get through it together,” their maknae said with certainty, looking at Huijun— who was looking proudly at him— and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been following them since TOP GANG and I couldn’t be prouder of them! They’re so cute and I find Huijun’s interactions with Win especially cute 💙


End file.
